This invention is related to an apparatus and method of printing on embossed cards. More particularly this invention is related to a thermal printhead having at least one notch for printing on a pre-embossed surface such as a plastic card, and is related to a method of making a thermal printhead for printing on pre-embossed cards.
Plastic cards such as credit cards, identification cards, driver""s licenses, access cards, debit cards, insurance cards, and the like are typically printed by thermal printers that utilize thermal transfer technology. Such thermal transfer technology typically is known as dye diffusion thermal transfer (D2T2). The thermal printing process uses thermal energy to transfer a special ink coating onto a substrate, such as a plastic card. The thermally activated ink coating is made up using a wax or resin formulation, or various combinations thereof, and carbon black (in the case of black ink), and is applied from a carrier film or ribbon.
A roll of thermal transfer ribbon (TTR) is loaded into the card printer. Application of the ink is carried out by a ceramic print head, which contains special tiny heating elements that are typically smaller than a grain of sand. These heating elements are paper thin, similar to the traces on a printed circuit board, and are attached to the ceramic print head. Because these elements are so thin, the ceramic print head acts as a heat sink, and has the ability to heat up and cool down very quickly. As the thermal transfer ribbon passes across the face of the print head, the ceramic elements in the print head are energized and the heat produced activates the ink coating, transferring it onto the card. Typically, printheads are connected to a data source that provides image and text data. Further, the contact member or ceramic is employed to make contact with a plastic card during the printing process. One example of this type of printhead is model #KDE-57 made by Kyocera. Simultaneously, data is transferred from the data source through the transfer means and conductive material of the contact member to print the necessary images onto a plastic card.
In addition, these printed cards typically have pre-embossed lettering and numbers, such as names, identification numbers, account numbers, expiration dates, etc. Often a central bank or central card issuer will pre-emboss cards and then send them to branch banks or local issuers who will then print on the card, such as the card holder information and/or branch bank or local issuer information. Currently, thermal printheads have presented a problem for printing on these pre-embossed cards. The contact member or ceramic has been rigidly structured where the pre-embossed text interferes with the conventional flush contact between the plastic card and the thermal printhead needed for printing. Therefore, there is a need for an improved thermal printhead that can print on pre-embossed plastic cards without being obstructed by the pre-embossing of the card, such as pre-embossed text.
In accordance with the present invention, the above and other problems were solved by providing a notched thermal printhead. Further, a method for making a notched printhead and printing on plastic cards is provided, where the thermal printhead has at least one notch. At least one contact member of the thermal printhead includes a notch that enables pre-embossed regions of a substrate, such as text or pictures, to pass under a notch of the printhead while printing on the substrate, such as a plastic card.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a thermal printhead includes a means for connecting to a data source and a means for connecting to a power source. Further, the thermal printhead includes a data transfer means operatively connected with the means for connecting to a data source for transferring data from the data source. The data transfer means contains at least one elongated contact member operatively connected therewith. The elongated contact member includes a contact surface that contacts a substrate, such as a plastic card, during the printing process. At least one notch is in communication with the contact surface of the elongated contact member, where the notch defines a gap in the contact surface. During the printing process, the notch is positioned to allow an embossed region of the plastic card, such as pre-embossed text, to pass under the thermal printhead where the notch is located. The thermal printhead is allowed to print on the plastic card on at least both sides of the pre-embossed text, while passing over the pre-embossed text at the notch position and maintaining contact with the rest of the card through the contact surface.
In another embodiment, an elongated contact member of a thermal printhead as above may have a plurality of notches where a pre-embossed substrate may have pre-embossed text at positions of the substrate where such text cannot pass under a first notch. Preferably, the notches are disposed along the longitudinal axis on the contact surface of the elongated contact member.
In another embodiment, a plurality of elongated contact members may be attached to a common thermal printhead with a common communication port and power port. The elongated contact members are space apart to create at least one notch resembling a gap or recess so as to enable an embossed region to pass under the printhead at the notch.
In another embodiment, a method for making a thermal printhead includes providing a thermal printhead having a means for connecting to a data source and a means for connecting to a power source, and a data transfer means for transferring image data from the data source. Further, the data transfer means is operatively connected with at least one elongated contact member for contacting a substrate, such as a plastic card. The thermal printhead is retrofitted to a plastic card in order to obtain a position where a notch is to be located. After retrofitting the thermal printhead to the plastic card, a step of notching the thermal printhead is performed, thereby making a groove or recess the size of the pre-embossed text allowing the thermal printhead to print on at least both sides of the pre-embossed text of the plastic card while the pre-embossed text may pass under the groove or recess created by the notch.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention, a method of making a thermal printhead includes providing a thermal printhead having a means for connecting to a data source and power source, and a data transfer means for transferring image data from the data source. Further, an elongated contact member operatively connected with the data transfer means for contacting a plastic card is provided. The thermal printhead is pre-fitted in accordance with conventional standards for embossed texts on cards. A notch is put into the elongated contact member according to these known positions. A groove at least the size of the pre-embossed text and positioned according to conventional standards allows the thermal printhead to print on at least a surface of the plastic card where there is no pre-embossed text.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a plurality of notches may be applied to an elongated contact member where a pre-embossed plastic card may have pre-embossed text at positions of the plastic card where such text cannot pass under a first applied notch.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention, a method of printing on pre-embossed cards includes providing a thermal printhead having a means for connecting to a data source, and a data transfer means for transferring image data from the data source. Further, an elongated contact member having at least one notch along a length of a contact surface of the data transferring means is provided. The notch is fitted to allow pre-embossed text to pass under the printhead during the printing process. Plastic cards are pre-embossed with text and supplied to a card processing station. The card processing station employs the printhead to print on a surface of the plastic cards.
An advantage of the present invention provides a thermal printhead that can print on pre-embossed cards without interference or obstruction of the pre-embossed regions of the card, such as text or pictures. Further, the method of the present invention allows for a more convenient way to process cards having pre-embossed text.
These and other various advantages and features of novelty, which characterize the invention, are pointed out in the following detailed description. For better understanding of the invention, its advantages, and the objects obtained by its use, reference should also be made to the drawings which form a further part hereof, and to accompanying descriptive matter, in which there are illustrated and described specific examples of an apparatus in accordance with the invention.